


Nucky Thompson

by manicmea



Category: Boardwalk Empire
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 06:19:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: Everything Nucky has bottled up comes flying to the service and gets shot.





	Nucky Thompson

Focusing on Nucky's emotions and actions. I've took scenes from both first and second series, I hope you like what I have created here. Tested out a new editing software since Sony Vegas didn't like me at the time.

Tender and Tired - Manic Street Preachers

 

> You will need to have adobe flash player installed for it to work.
> 
> Once on my site if you see a link ending with .flv then that is only to download it.  
>  Stream at: <https://manicmea.com/nucky-thompson-v#.WdJ9QBOPKog>


End file.
